mojmversefandomcom-20200214-history
∞
∞ ∞, the High God of Balance, nemesis of the Puppeteer and father of the Protectors. Appearence ∞ does not have an "appearence" ∞ is a kind of magic force reciding inside a humanoid-formed cape. ∞ also wears a ∞-shaped necklace. He also usually uses a Yin & Yang staff. Personality ∞ is obsessed with Balance, the ultimate perfectionist. ∞ was created long ago in the dawn of Multiverse 1 and became nemesis with the Puppeteer, High God of Chaos. ∞ usually hangs out in ∞'s Infinity Hall, looking down on the Multiverse and judging it for it's crimes. Relationships The Puppeteer The archenemy of ∞ and High God of Chaos. They have been enemies from the Dawn of Time and fought many times. If there is a really great treath in the Multiverse they usually team up and stop it though. Bolloke The Half-Angel Bolloke was one of the Siblings of Balance created by ∞ to keep peace in the Multiverse, she stayed loyal to the end and still protects the Multiverse unlike her brother. Detray The Half-Demon Detray was one of the Siblings of Peace created by ∞ to keep peace in the Multiverse. Unlike his sister he betrayed ∞ and became the evil Half-Demon that fed on the Multiverse every thousand years. Arvax Jonathan Josephu or Arvax got the little good left in Detray in him when Jonathan was just a child. Arvax also got Bolloke's star power that can only be used once a thousand years, it is very destructive though. (You have exactly one second to choose to eliminate whatever you wish.) Arvax will eventually take the role as ∞ whenever the god finally falls. The Judge The Judge was a early experiment by ∞ created to hold peace, he later created the Court and now uses Swago el Advocato and the Advocat to keep law and order in his own way. REDACTED REDACTED Godman ∞ is not very fond of this High God. Hopparen Hoppis ∞ once gave away the Arvax power to Hoppis but took it back later. Powers/Abilities Lightning of Judgement ∞ usually uses the Lightning of Judgement to strike down ∞'s enemies. Infinity Staff ∞'s staff that ∞ usually uses to fight and summon lightning. Shield of Complete Balance A gigantic Yin and Yang symbol that defends ∞ from every threat. Arvax ∞ created the Arvax Force, a great transformation that can grant you magnificent powers. Feats - Created the Infinity Hall and the Protectors - Trapped REDACTED with the help of the Puppeteer - Has fought the Puppeteer many times. - Created and Mastered the Arvax Force - Keeps balance in the Multiverse Battles ∞ vs the Puppeteer (many times, stalemate) ∞ vs Detray (success) ∞ vs Lord Haxtar (defeat) REDACTED Combat Ranking Mind: 67/90 ∞ is extremly smart and has created many great creations. Physique: 90/90 Even if ∞ doesn't have a physical body, ∞'s punches truly feels. Magic: 92/90 As stated above, ∞ created the Protectors and the Infinity Hall, ∞'s magical powers are extremly powerful. Combat: 57/90 Really good at throwing people through planets too.